ye kya hua
by shilpam59
Summary: Guyz this is my 7th os, and previous I have written pairing stories,But now I am trying the real investigating type...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Today's days was very rough and tough for us"said by Daya looking at Shreya in carefull look.

From few weak they were in lot of trouble…. There were two attempt to kill Pradyuman, Daya was attacked badly twice, One while he was driving and second when he was hospitalize. All member of cid team were attacked on time, accept Abhijeet.

Today morning Purvi and Shreya just luckily saved from bullet which were shoted to hurt them, though Purvi got saved but Shreya got shot on her leg, but to her luck bullet didn't penetrate, it just cutted the skin and passed away.

All the member was discussing about the incidence happening around them.. then acp said

Pradyuman:-"dekho, aab hame aur jyada satark rehana parega, abb hamare upar kai bar hamla ho chukka hai, wo log phir se kar sakte hai,"

Daya immediately said:- "ha sir aap sahi bol rahe ho, aaj bal bal Shreya bachi hai, pata nahi phirs hamla bhi kar sakte hai…"

Everyone was discussing and Abhijeet was just standing there silently, then his phone ringed, he got jerked and saw the caller id. Seeing the caller id sweet droop appear on his forehead, he instantly excused every one and ran away from room to attend the call

Abhijeet:-"tumne yaha kyu phone kiya, maine tumhe mana kiya tha na"he said in rough and angry voice…

Caller:-"inspector babu, aaram sai, abbhi shreya ko sirf goli mari hai,"

Abhijeet:-"ha to! uske pair ko laggi hai samjhe, mari nahi hai …"...

At inside bureau, all were shocked at Abhijeet's reaction, Acp felt something wrong. Daya also felt something wrong, but he ignored thinking something important call it may be. Abhijeet came inside the bureau, he was shivering a bit, he was also sweating badly… any body could say, that he was angry on some one,

Daya:-"boss kiska phone tha?"

Abhijeet just looked at him, he saw that gaze of Daya and every one waning to know the real answer….

Abhijeet:-"kuch nahi Daya, bus khabri ka phone tha"

Daya not satisfied with answer said:-"saach mai"

Abhijeet tried to hied his eyes and said:-"ha"

Acp:-"tmhe itna pasina kyu aaraha hai, yaha to AC chal raha hai", he said in determine tone…

Abhijeet said:-"sir, sayad tabiyak kharab ho raha hai, mujhe ghar jana hai" and he went away..

Acp looked at him until he disappear, and give doubtfull look. He immediately told every one to go home, and be alert.

Daya while leaving

Acp"Daya mujhe kuch garbar lag raha hai…"

Daya looked at him keenly and said:- "kya sir?"

Acp:-"tumne Abhijeet ka bartaw dekhe ho, kuch to garbar hai daya, kuch to jarur hai"

Daya:-"ha sir, kuch to ajib hai, par sir sayad kam ke pressure se hoga, mai dekh longa"

Acp:-"nahi Daya, mujhe nahi lag raha hai ki wo pressure se aaisa kuch kar raha hai, khair tum jao ghar aur satark rehana"

Daya:-"ha sir, aap bhi dhyan rakhiye aapne aap ko" saying this he went to Abhijeets house..

Abhijeet house was locked. He was bit tensed, but waited there for few hours, his tension was increasing, on regular basis he was trying Abhijeets number, but it was swith off..

Daya's POV:-"ye abhijeet aapna phone switch off kyu rakha hai?, oo no kahi uspe bhi hamla na ho"

He sat on his quails and was started driving fastly towards bureau, he took shortcut,

While driving he saw Abhijeet at corner talking with someone, he immediately got out of his car and tried to see the person with whom Abhijeet was talking, and what was he talking. He wasn't able to see the person with whom Abhijeet was talking, cause it was to dark, but he captured the figure in his brain….but clearly he was listning what Abhijeet was talking..

Abhijeet to unknown person:-"dekh sonu, saab cid member ke upaar dhyan rakh, unhe pata nahi chalna cahiye aur aadmi cahiye to laga le, paise mai dunga…., aur saath mai banduk rakh le, jarurat pare to goli chala lena, aaj Shreya pai goli chali hai …..par jab bahut jyada jarurat pare tabbhi firing karna… aur mujhe har aadhe ghante mai khabar dete rehana"

Sonu:-"thik hai.." in mawali style

Abhijeet:-" ye le kuch paise aabhi rakh le, jarurat pare to mujhe contact karlena" he gave him two bundle of note…

Daya was shocked to see Abhijeet there that to giving money to keep eyes on cid member ….

Sonu left that place, and Abhijeet disaapered in front of him, he tried to find him everywhere but he failed.

….

Where did Abhijeet went?, what he is upto?now what will daya do?, to find out, wait for next chapter….

AUTHORS NOTE:- Guyz this is my 7th os, and previous I have written pairing stories,

But now I am trying the real investigating type…. Hope to get support of all…

And jitna jyada review utna jaldi next chap ;p

Love you'll, take care…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously you'll have seen abhijeet was acting weiredly, Daya was shock to see Abhijeet at outside talking with Sonu, who was unknown to him, Acp Pradyuman was doubting him….. now.

Daya was shocked, he was getting curious on what happened right now, he search all possible area which he could, but Abhijeet already flew away from that place. ON immediate basis he turned his car to Acp's house.

Mean while in Acp's house

Pradyuman's POV:-"ye abhijeet ko kya ho gaya hai….. achanak se aaissa bartaw kar rha hai… iske pahele agar kuch hua, ya phir kisi ke upar hamla hota to uske gusse ko sambhalna mushkil hota tha, par isbar pata nahi, wo aur chup hai, ulta shidha harkat kar raha hai, uspe bhi to hamla nahi hua, kahi wohi to iske pic…" door bell made him to move out from his pool of thaught.

He responded the door and was shocked to see Daya standing there, that to with bit of fair and angry expression….

Pradyuman:-"aree Daya tum.. aao aandhar aao.."

Daya:-"thank you sir, plz pani milega?"

Pradyuman made him sit on sofa and brought glass of water.

Pradyuman:-"kya hua Daya?, tum itna paresan lag rahe ho.."

Daya started his conversation straight forward:-"Sir aapko yaad hai Abhijeet ka wo ajib bartaw?"

Pradyuman waited for him to continue, but seeing his dilemma he said:-"ha …to kya hua"

Daya:-"sir aabhi thore der pahele mai usee sonu bolke kisse aadmi se baat karte hua dekha hu, usne hum sab ke upar nazar rakhne ke liye bola aur paisa diya hai, saath mai banduk bhi lene bola hai…"

Pradyuman bit shocked:-"kya ye tum kya keh raha ho?"

Daya:-"ha sir, mai aapne kano se suna hai"

Pradyuman:-"hmm, tumhe use kaha dekha, aur kaise dekhe ho?"

Daya:-"sir mai bureau se sidha Abhijeet ke ghar pai gaya tha, to jab uske ghar pai gaya to uska ghar mai tala tha… thora der waha rukha, aur bar bar usko call karne ko koshish kar raha tha, tabhi mujhe dar laga ki kahi Abhijeet par bhi hamla na ho. To uske ghar se bureau mai jane wale shortcut rashte se jaa raha tha. Tabhi ek mor mai dekha. Jab mai use kisse se baat karte dekha, to ye saab sunai diya hai"

Pradyuman:-"jabhi Abhijeet ko bureau mai phone aaya, aur uske aakho mai dar dekha, tabhi mai samajh gaya tha kuch to garbar hai, khair aab tumhe ghar jake aaram karna cahiye, hum ye saab kaal subha bureau mai dekh lenge."

Daya:-" par sir waha Abhijeet…"

Pradyuman cutted him and said:-" Daya, it's an order, tum ghar jake aaram karo, hum kal dekh lenge. Aur ha, tum aabhi Abhijeet se dur raho, oose, ya phir kisi ko saakh nahi hone dena ki tumne wo saabh dekha aur sune hai"

Daya bowed his head and said:-"thik hai sir", and went to his home…

That dark night some how got over and morning arrived…

Slowly all member started arriving at bureau…

When Daya entered every one wished him good morning, but he was not listening to them, he went straight on his desk and sat there. Everyone was shocked at his attitude, and got smell of something really wrong.

Shreya went toward him and asked:-" Daya sir kya hua, kuch problem hai"

Daya listened this and move his gaze towards Shreya, and stood up in jerk and said:-"ha Shreya tumne kuch kaha?"

Shreya:-"ha sir, sab thik hai, aap bohot pareshan lag raha hai, aapke aakhe suja hai"

Daya:-"nahi Shreya, sab thik hai, bus kuch dino se ye saab ho raha hai, uske liye thora tension mai hu…." He said with somehow with fake smile" tum aab kaise ho, tumhara pair mai dard to nahi hai?, tumhe to ghar mai rehana cahiye tha na?"

SHreya understood there is something seriously wrong, which he is trying to hide. She wanted to give him time to open up, so she didn't asked further question and leave that place simply saying she is fine….

After few minute when Abhijeet entered to bureau, every one wished him good morning, except Daya. Daya saw him suspiciously and said

Daya:-"boss aaj tum late kaise ho gaye?, har bar tum jaldi aate ho"

Abhijeet said somehow:-"traffic mai aatak gaya tha" he said in husky and irritated voice, which made shivered to all CID member, again except Daya. Before this thing could stretchagain Abhijeet's phone rang, he again left the place making more suspious in front of Daya, before Daya follows him Acp arrived and said.

Pradytuman:-" Daya tum mere cabin mai aabhi aao, aur baki log aapne kaam pe lag jao"

Every one started doing there job, Daya went to Acp's cabin

INSIDE ACP'S CABIN

Pradyuman:-"ha Daya, kal jo tum bol rahe the, wo saab ke upar tumne kuch socha"

Daya:-"nahi sir, maine phirse usee jaga gaya tha, par kuch garbar nahi mila, siwai ye packet"

Acp with angry voice:-"kya tum phirse waha gaye thee, maine kaha tha sidhe ghar jane ko, kahi tumhe kuch ho jata to?"

Daya cutted him and said:-"sir mai wahi raste se ghar jaa raha tha, phirse Abhijeeet kisi se baat kar raha tha, par iss bar wo bohot jyada chalaki se kiya,usne sayad samajh gaya hoga ki koi usay dekh raha hai, to wo foran waha se chalaki se chala gaya."

Acp:-"hmmm, pata nahi Abhijeet aaisa kya kar raha hai? Ye kya hai?"

Daya:-"sir pata nahi, ye kya hai,?"

Acp Pradyuman:-"tum ek kaam karo, ye dr Salunkhe ko bhej do, wo dekh ke batayega ye kya hai…aur mujhe ek ghante mai Abhijeet ka bank account ka sare details cahye, aur sare phone record bhi…"

Daya said in confused:-" thik hai sir… par aapko Abhijeet ka bank account aur telephone details kyu cahiye?"

Acp Pradyuman:-"Daya, mujhe lag raha hai, ye Abhijeet abb hamara Abhijeet nahi raha, wo jarur kuch galat kaam mai lag gaya" he said in angry voice….

Daya with some what strong tone:-" Nahi sir, aaise nahi ho sakta.." before he continue Acp shouted him

Acp Pradyuman:-" to Daya, mujhe batao, Abhijeet ye saab kyu chupa raha hai?"

His anger voice, made whole cid bureau shake..

Daya:-"Thik hai sir."He said somehow and was going to leave when Acp said

Acp Praduman:-" Usse kuch pata nahi chalna cahiye,"

Daya:-"bit sad tone, thik hai sir, jaise aap bologe" and he left.. mean while all were discussing what happened

Fredricks:-" ye saab kya ho raha hai, mujhe kuch samajh hi nahi aaraha hai…"

Rajat:-" mujhe bhi kuch samajh nahi aaraha hai, sayad humme tayar rehana parega aane wala din ke liye"

Sachin:-"ha, sayad ye mushibat aane ka sanket hai"

All were having fear,

when Daya came out, everyone was looking at him, but he didn't look at any one, but he left bureau saying

Daya:-"Rajat, mai forensic lab jake aaraha hu, tum tab tak sambhal lo," and he left without waiting for response fom Rajat.

All become mumb off such response.

After few few minute Abhijeet came inside bureau and went to Acp's cabin.

Everyone was getting worried of what was going on. When Daya came back in Bureau and saw every ones reaction he asked,

Daya:-" kya hua tum logo ko, tum log sir ke cabin ko aaise kyu dekh rahe ho'

Every one came back to sense and

Shreya:-" Daya sir, Abhijeet sir abhi abhi Bureau aaya aur Sir ke cabin mai gaya hai…"

Daya got shocked as well as was having something strange filling in his heart..

Mean while in Acps Cabin….

Abhijeet:-"sir, mujhe kuch din ke chutti cahiye." He said some how in rush voice..

Acp Pradyuman:-" kyu, tumhe aabhi chutiya kyu cahiye?" he asked in straight suspicious tone

Abhijeet said in rush voive again:-" sir, private hai, mai aabhi nahi bata sakta, ye raha application" and he went to door to leave…

Acp Pradyuman:-" jane se pahele, dhyan rakhna kahi kuch galat raste mai chala nahi jana", he smarked Abhijeet sharply, which instantly made Abhijeet feel uncomfortable, he again left with out saying any thing…

Seeing Abhijjet rushing out of Bureau, Daya felt some thing really wrong and he immediately went to Acp's Cabin and asked what he told

Acp pradyuman:-" Abhijeet kuch din ke liye chutiy liya hai.."

Daya:-"kya, usne to mujhe kuch nahi bataya. Aaise kaise jaa sakta hai?'

Acp Pradyuman:-" Daya, mujhe Abhijeet par saakh barte jaa raha hai, mujhe aabhi aaise lag raha hai, hamare upar hamle ke piche kahi na kahi Abhijeet ka hi haath hai"

Daya:-" ye aap kya bol rahe hai" before Daya continue Pradyuman got call from Salunkhe

Prdyuman:-"Ha bol Salunkhe, kya mila hai"

Salunkhe:-"boss, bohot garbar hai"

Pradyyuman:-"kya hai sidhe bol"in irritated tone

Salunkhe said some thing

Pradyuman:-"kya, ye kya bol raha hai tu?", said in unbelievable tone

Salunkhe:-"ha, mujhe bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hai"

Pradyuman:-" mai aabhi aaraha hu"he cut the phone and said to daya

Pradyuman:-"Daya mere sath forensic lab chalo", and they left bureau…

…

What news did Salunkhe gave to Acp Pradyuman, that made Pradyuman unbelivible, why did Abhjeet took leave… to know more follow next chapter

AUTHORS NOTE:-how was it?

thank you guyz for your support, you'll support made me to update next chapter today,

Aditi,Abhisrk-ian,srishti,kirti… still you'll think your Abhijeet is innocent?;p

Blue Fairy, just go through flow, you will get why your Abhi is doing like this :)

Infact all Abhijeet's fan, just wait on the edge to know what made Abhijeet to do like this ;p

Poonum di. 'll remember what you said :)

Thanks to all the guests and member who have reviewed and showed there support.

I think now I don't have to say any more,

Next update depends upon number of reviews…. ;p(Aap log ka support dekh kae ummed bar gaya hai)

Love you'll, take care…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously chapter, Abhijeet action made more suspicious for Daya and Acp…Salunkhe found some thing which made him shock and told to Pradyuman. Listening that Pradyuman immigiaely left for forensic lab taking Daya. Now continue..

Acp and Daya came inside the lab, and Acp said in loud tone..

Acp Pradyuman:-" ha bol, Salunkhe tu kya bol raha tha?"

Salunkhe:-"boss, ye bohot bara chakkar chal raha hai" he said in low voice..

Acp Pradyuman:-"dekh Salunkhe, baat ko ghuma mat, job hi hai sidha sidha bol".. he said in irritate voice..

Salunkhe:-"Daya, ye jo tumhe mila hai, tumhe idea hai?"

Daya:-"nahi, par baat kya hai, aap batiye na"

Salunkhe:-"boss ye drugs hai, drugs"

Both Daya and Acp were in shock, but Pradyuman manage and said

Pradyuman:-"kounsa drug hai"?

Salunkhe:-" Methamphetamine,"

Daya:-"ye kounsa drugs hai?, aur ye karta kya hai?"

Salunkhe explained it:-"ye ek aaisa drug hai, jo insane ke dimag ko aur jyada chaukanya,sharp karta hai, in short it makes Brain more active then jyada tar medical mai use hota hai, jaise ke attention deficit hyperactivity disorder ko treat karna, concentration barane ke liye. Par ye saab ek oral intake ke liye hotaa hai, par ye ICE form hai. Ye ek party drug hai.."

Both Acp and Daya was getting shock at every new information…

Pradyuman:-" iska khatra kuch hota hai"

Salunkhe:-"boss, Ye drug agar galat kaam ke liye istemal hota hai to logog ko auditory and visual hallucination, paranoia hota hai, aur kisi case mai mout bhi hota hai"

Daya:-"sir, aur kuch pata chala?" he said in lower tone..

Salunkhe replied in same what low tone:-"ha, usme do finger print mila hai?"

Observing the serious face ACP asked

Pradyuman:-"kiska hai?"

Salunkhe:-"ek to xian chin nam ka aadmi hai.."

Daya cutted him by saying :-"ye to wahi hai jo Drug ka dhanda karta hai, Narcotics Control Bureau dhund raha hai?"

Salunkhe:-"ha…"

Pradyuman:-"aur dushra kiska hai?"

Salunkhe tried to hide his eyes and said:-"Abhijeet ka hai"

Daya's eye's pop out of shock …

Pradyuman:-"tumne sahi se check kiya hai Salunkhe"

Salunkhe:-"boss, mai galat ho sakta hu, par ye test,ye report nahi"

Then Daya's phone intereptedthe conversesation… after few minute

Daya said after cutting phone

Daya:-"Sir Abhijeet ka bank statement aur call records aa gaya hai"

Acp Pradyuman:-" to chalo dekhte hai, Abhijeet ka bank statement aur call record kya kehta hai, aur Salunkhe Tarika dekhaiye nahi de rahi?"

Salunkhe:-"ha wo chutti mai hai, Delhi gayi hai"

Pradyuman:-" thik hai, aur kuch pata chale to batana" and both Daya and Pradyuman left lab and went to bureau.

Inside bureau, when Daya and Acp Pradyuman shaw Abhijeets bank account, there face tearned pale

Daya:-"sir, Abhijeet ke account mai itna paise kaise ho sakta hai,Sir ye account dekhiye, constantly ye Abhijeet ke account mai 50,000 rs daily basis mai dete jaa raha hai…"

Pradyuman:-"Daya, abb Abhijeet iss desh ke liye khatra hote jaa raha hai, tum aapne khabri laga do uske piche…, aur ha use shyan rakhne bolna, wo koi aam criminal ke piche nahi hai, wo Abhijee ke piche hai"

Daya's strong pillar of believe on his buddy was constantly weakening, after every scenario coming against his buddy in front of him.

Daya somehow contacted his best khabri and said to follow him and give report to him…

AT NIGHT…

Daya was sitting in sea shore and closed his eyes and started rewinding all the thing happened today..

Daya's POV:-"kyu Abhijeet tum aaise kyu kar rahe ho, aakhir aaisa kya baat hai jot um mujhe bhi nahi bata sakte.. mera biswas tumhara upar kamjor hote jaa raha hai, plz yaar kuch to ishara karo taki mai samjho, tum majboor hoo" he silently started his journey towards his home, bit sad and angry….

In other hand Abhijeet disguised his look and started to do his work, he took his bag with him and looked here and there, he saw something and smiled, and went to his destination… to night disco, he sat at one corner and started giving miss call to someone, after few minute two man came and stand in front of him, they looked him from head to ote, and gave sign to move out of there. He silently obeyed them.

They took him to an underground area, then they him thoroughly checked him whether he has gun or not, then they allowed him to go.

INSIDE A ROOM

Person:-" aao aao Abhijeet, kaise ho, ar ye hulia kya bana rakhe ho?"

Abhijeet:-" mai thik hu, aur tumhe sach me dimag nahi hai kya?"said smiling and some what tapori style,

Person:-" tum kehana kya cahete ho?" said in angry…

Abhijeet:-"mai abhi CID officer hu, mujhe yaha aaise aaya to mai phasta nahi kya?"

Person:-"thik hai, thik hai…. Maal laye ho?"

Abhijeet:-"maal har bar ke tarah laya hu, par tum mere paise laye ho?"

Person:-"ha laya hu. Par mera maal pehala de"

Abhijeet again in tappori style:-"bebakoof samjha mujhe, ha, ek haat de ek haat le"

Person:-" thik hai, par mujhe check karna hai"

Abhijee opened his bag and showed his bag, and other person showed Laptop, in which money transfer was showed and other person showed bag containing hard cash.

They threw bag towards each other and went away. ** That unknown person was not knowing someone is following someone….**

Abhijeet went near the sea face and sat there lonely. He was just seating there hiding all his feeling somewhere,

Shreya and Purvi were going to home, when they saw Abhijeet sitting there. They saw each other and went towards him. They both sath beside him. Purvi started the conversation

Purvi:-"Good evening sir…"

Abhijeet saw her calmly and said:-" aree tum log iss waqt yaha?"

Shreya said this time:-"sir hum ghar he jaa rahe the, par aapko yaha dekha, to aa gaya"

Abhijeet got tear in his eyes, but he suppressed it inside his eyes, though both Shreya and purvi saw it.

Purvi:-"sir, aaise kya ho gaya, ki aab bureau mai sannata rehata hai?"

Shreya:-"sir, Daya sir bhi boot absent mind rehata hai, aakhir hua kya hua, aap batiye na"

Abhijeet somewhat in crack voice:-" hum CID officers hai, sab ko kam rehata hai, koi use majburi samajh kar karta hai, to koi aapna duty samajh kar. Par jab hum kissi khatarnak mujrimo ko pakarte hai, humme ye pata nahi hota ki aakhir wo aage chalke humpe kitne hubi ho sakta hai. ACP sir nai, Daya nai, na jane kitne khatarnak mujrimo ko pakra hai, phir hum sab ke upar hamla hona, ye baat pe sab dhyan de rahe hai, sub ek khoya hua kari dhund rahe hai, jub mil gayega sub thik ho jayega"

Purvi:-"sir, aapne is waqkt chute kyu liya?"

Abhijeet:"thak chukahu, ye kaam kar ke, majburan dur rehane ko man karta hai"

Both Purvi and Shreya listened him silently, they didn't know what to say, they were confused what he want to say, they simply noded there head and bid good bye and went back. Before leaving Abhijeet call back them and said

Abhijeet:-"Purvi, Shreya dhyan se jana, aura as pass aakhe bicha lena"

Both girls smile and left.

Abhijeet called someone and said:-"ha, wo log ye raste mai hai, sahi time hai"

In other hand Daya stayed somehow in his home that night. His khabri called few hours back and said

Informer:"Daya sir, Abhijeet sir nikal gaya haath se"

Daya in angry:-"kya, ye kaise hua, maine kaha tha na wo, chalaki se kaam karega, phir bhi tum aaise laparwah kaise ho sakte ho?"

Informer:" sorry sir. " he kept quit

Daya controlling his anger said:-"thik hai, use dhundo, kaal subhah tak mujhe "

Informer:-"thik hai sahhab"….

At early morning Daya was roaming here and there in bureau,

Everyone came oneafter another, they say him tensed, but Purvi and Shreya both sign not to interrupt him remembering Abhijeets word.

After few minute Acp came and eye signaled Daya to come in his cabin….

After few minute Daya went to Acps cabin

Pradyuman:-"ha khabri ne tumhe kuch bataya?"

Daya:-"nahi sir, sir wo bol raha ha ke kal wo picha karte karte, uske ghar tak gaya tha, par jab wo khirke se dekhne ki koshis kiya piche ke darwaja se to koi nahi tha, jab tak wo samne ke darwaja aake dekhta, tab tak abhijeet ghar ko lock karke kahi nikal gaya tha.."

Pradyuman:-"hmm ,wo cid mai kaam kar chukka hai, wo hamara sare tactics janta hai, ussi ka sare fayda utha raha hai…"

Then Pradyumans cell beeped… He saw that it was an mms

He played in front of Daya, In that story, they saw a tapoori kind of guy, which is not recognize by any one was dealing Drugs with other guy, But they understood the other guy

Daya:-" aree sir ye to kaliya hai.., ye to Maya ke Gang mai kaam karta tha, jisne Abhijeet ko hamare khilaf karne ke koshis kiya tha"

Pradyuman:-"ha , lagta hai wo aapne drugs ka dhanda phir se chalu kiya hai, par ye deal kar koun raha hai, aur iske bag mai kounsa Drug hai?"

When they were discussing this, suddenly Daya's phone rang, He saw it was his khabri, so picked up the phone….

Daya:"ha bol."

Informer:-"sahib jaldi mujhe f****a godown mai miliye" he said in his panicked voice..

Daya immediately stood up and asked:-"kya hua tujhe ha,"

Informer:-"sahib ,Abhijeet ka bohot bara raaz…. Aaaa" there was gun shot…

Daya shouted Informers name… his Khabri told with mick and weak voice:-"sonal" which was his daughter name….

Acp Pradyman:-"kya hua Daya?"

Daya:-"sir jo khabri Abhijeet ke piche laga tha, uspe hamla hua hai, saad goli lagi hai"

Acp:-"tum aabhi niklo, aur saath mai team ko leke jao"

Daya on immigiate basis came out told every one to be ready and they moved to that godown…..

As soon as they entered Daya saw, his informer lying in pool of blood, somebody had tied hander kerchief on his hand to stop from bleeding, but he got shot on his chest to, they called Ambulance and took him to city hospital…..

What will happen to Daya's khabri, will he be able to say what he got news about Abhijeet, or it will remain unknown ….. to know follow next chapte…. :)

AUTHORS NOTE:-

Guyz again thanx for your support….. Really making me feel to update fast…. Love you all for your support…..

Nela mujhe pata nahi aapke saath aaise kyu ho raha hai :(, but ek aur bath, mai bhai hu, di nahi….:) so plz correct that next time…..

Srija it's ok, mujhe pata hai, ye exam kitna dimg ka dahi karta hai, mera aaj exam tha… :(

And to all my dear reviewers kaisa tha aaj ka update?...\

LOVE YOU'LL AGAIN….

And bye for now….

Till then read and review, see you tomorrow…..


End file.
